Tshirt
by Scaryrose
Summary: UA. ShikaTema, ou l'importance d'un T-shirt. J'ai fait de mon mieux en espérant que ça vous plaise


**Disclaimer** : Vouons un culte à Masashi Kishimoto...

**Rating** : Débrouillez vous avec votre conscience ^^

**Note** : Univers alternatif. J'ai pas mis beaucoup de précisions spatio-temporelles, ce n'est pas le but de l'histoire de toute façon xD

* * *

Une sensation de chaleur. De douceur. Un bras autour de ses hanches. Un souffle chaud sur son épaule. Un corps tout aussi chaud contre son dos. Un fourmillement étrange au creux de son ventre. Les premiers rayons du soleil sur son visage, comme de l'or liquide. Ou plutôt gazeux. Qui est-ce, cette fois ? Ah... Oui.

**Flash back**

-Temari, t'es bourrée.

-Ta...gueule... Ino.

-Tu peux pas rentrer toute seule.

-Si. J'peux farp...farpai...parfaitement !

-Shikamaru !

-Ah non ! T'as pas le droit de...me faire ça... Ino !

Un beau brun aux allures de flemmard désabusé s'approcha, résigné.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Ҫa te suffit pas de me forcer à venir ici ?

-T'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir partir...

-Mais ?

-Mais tu ramènes Temari. Elle est bourrée.

-Galère... Bon, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix...

Une fois dehors, Temari cessa de s'appuyer sur Shikamaru, se redressa et lui lança un regard complice.

-Mission "échapper à la fête d'Ino" accomplie !

Il sourit.

-J'aurais jamais cru que tu jouais si bien la fille bourrée. Une chance que je sois tombé sur toi.

Ils marchaient tous deux côte à côte dans la rue sombre. Temari regardait à la dérobée le jeune homme, qu'elle avait rencontré le soir même. Accoudé au comptoir, il avait eu l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Elle avait saisi sa chance. Elle non plus ne supportait pas les fêtes.

-Au fait, d'où tu connais Ino ?

-Elle était dans ma classe, au collège. Et toi ?

-Une amie d'enfance...

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison de Temari.

-Eh bien, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance...

-Nara. Shikamaru Nara. Et toi, tu es Temari, c'est ça ?

Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de partir.

-Laisse moi deviner, tu veux monter prendre un verre ?

-C'est proposé si gentiment... Mais pour être honnête, j'ai juste oublié mes clés, et je sais pas où dormir alors...

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Poussée par son instinct, elle avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes et l'embrassait passionnément. Un peu surpris, Shikamaru se laissa faire. Puis, reprenant ses esprits (enfin, si on veut), il la plaqua contre la porte pour continuer à l'embrasser, tandis que la jeune fille cherchait fébrilement ses clefs dans son sac. Elle finit par réussir à ouvrir la porte, et ils tombèrent à la renverse dans le couloir d'entrée. Shikamaru commençait à bander. La jeune blonde s'en rendit compte, sourit, et s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme soupira. Il aurait bien fait ça par terre, là maintenant, lui.

-Fille galère...

Il s'élança à sa suite dans les escaliers. Il n'y avait que deux pièces à l'étage, aussi n'eut-il pas de mal à trouver sa chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit. Ses cheveux défaits et sa robe à moitié enlevée excitèrent encore plus le jeune homme, qui se jeta sur elle avec un grognement. Immobilisée par le poids du corps de son partenaire, Temari éclata de rire. Shikamaru souriait. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la main de la jeune fille vienne se glisser entre son pantalon et son boxer. Il gémit, surpris, et Temari en profita pour le retourner. Il était désormais sur le dos, Temari assise sur lui, et il la trouva soudain beaucoup trop habillée à son goût. Lentement, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses épaules. Elle termina de l'enlever, et se retrouva en sous-vêtements au dessus du jeune homme. Pour faire bonne mesure, celui-ci enleva son T-shirt, qu'il jeta négligemment sur le côté, tandis que la blonde détachait sa ceinture et lui enlevait son pantalon. Bientôt, les sous-vêtements des deux futurs amants allèrent rejoindre le tas de vêtements au sol. D'un mouvement de hanches, Shikamaru se retrouva à nouveau au dessus de sa partenaire. Il caressa du bout de la langue le cou de Temari, laissant sa main se balader au niveau de son entrejambes. Elle gémit de plaisir. Lentement, la langue du jeune homme descendit vers les seins de Temari. Il se mit à mordiller délicatement ses tétons, sa main caressant toujours le sexe de la jeune fille, qui gémit de plus belle. Il déposa de furtifs baisers sur son ventre, s'attardant du bout de la langue sur le nombril. Enfin, il écarta ses cuisses et entreprit de lécher son sexe avec application. Temari rougit de plaisir. Elle haletait et gémissait tour à tour. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, Shikamaru se redressa, son sexe fièrement dressé plus dur que jamais, et la pénétra.

Douleur. Chaleur. Plaisir. Extase...

**Fin du flash back**

Temari se leva. Il était toujours là, c'était un bon début... Elle se saisit du T-shirt du jeune homme et l'enfila, ainsi qu'une culotte (bah oui, quand même). Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. De son côté, Shikamaru se réveillait. Avisant que Temari n'était plus là, il soupira, s'étira et se leva. Il saisit son pantalon par terre, l'enfila et descendit les escaliers d'un pas pesant, tout en laissant échapper un long bâillement.

-Alors ? On pique les T-shirts des gens maintenant ?

Temari se retourna. Shikamaru se tenait appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, torse nu, et il affichait un sourire narquois. Elle le trouva tout simplement craquant.

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que les mecs ne se barrent pas dès le matin. Mais ça marche pas vraiment : ils partent tous torse nu.

Elle s'était retournée vers sa cuisinière, aussi Shikamaru ne voyait-il plus que son dos.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire pareil...

-Partir torse nu ? Certainement pas.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour enfin lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je tiens beaucoup trop à ce T-shirt.

_Six mois plus tard..._

-Il reviendra.

-Mais enfin, Temari ! Rends-toi à l'évidence ! C'est du suicide de partir pour cette mission ! Je suppose qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait quand il s'est engagé dans l'armée, mais je peux te garantir qu'il ne reviendra pas ! Il se fera tuer !

-Il reviendra.

-Temari ! Nom de Dieu, mais comment peux tu le savoir ?

-Il a laissé son T-shirt...

"Et autre chose aussi..." ajouta la jeune fille pour elle même en souriant, tandis qu'elle caressait doucement son ventre.

* * *

**En espérant que la fin ne vous a pas engloutis sous un raz-de-marée de guimauve... :D**

**Ai-je mérité une petite (mais pas trop) review ? *grands yeux mouillés***


End file.
